The present invention is especially directed to a motorized power unit which may be coupled to a conventional occupant-propelled type wheelchair to motorize the chair when desired, and which may be readily uncoupled from the chair when not needed.
Detachable units of this type have been proposed in the prior art, examples of such units being disclosed in Benoit et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,744, Deissner U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,309, and Benz et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,032. However, most prior art devices, including the power unit of the aforementioned Benoit et al patent, require permanent modifications of the wheelchair to which the power unit is to be coupled, these modifications in some instances amounting to a major reconstruction of the wheelchair frame.
The present invention is especially directed to a power unit which may be readily coupled and uncoupled to and from most models of conventional occupant-propelled wheelchairs by the occupant, and which requires no modification of the wheelchair frame.